Valentine's Day
by BonesBooth206
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Booth is ready to make his feelings towards Temperance known. BB


_Ok so here is my Valentine's Day fic for Bones. School is cancelled so i'm home all day and going to be reading other stories. It would make my V-day if you would review thanks._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones..._

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan stood on the platform staring at some bones. She was working on one of the skeletons that were to be put into the museum. Today was Valentine's Day and Temperance was trying to avoid her over ecstatic friend, Angela Montenegro. Her peace and quiet was soon interrupted by the loud yelling of her name. Brennan sighed and turned around to the beep of the machine as someone walked up the steps and onto the platform.

"What do you want Ange?" Brennan asked. Angela walked up beside her friend and grabbed her arm. "Somebody left you something in you office." she said pulling Brennan down the steps and toward her office. "Angela!" Brennan protested. Angela just tightened her grip and kept pulling. They reached her office and walked in. Angela pointed to her desk and there sat a bouquet of red and pink flowers. "Who?" Brennan asked curiously. Angela just shrugged and watched as Brennan read the card. To: Bones From: Your partner and friend, Booth.

"Aww, Booth brought you flowers." Angela said smiling. "I told you sweetie!" Brennan rolled her eyes and looked up at Angela. "Just drop it Ange. Oh, and if you have a vase to put these in then please go get it" she said before walking out of her office and back to her work awaiting her on the platform.

Angela walked to her office and rummaged around through her cabinet. She finally found a vase to put Brennan's flowers in. She filled it with water before taking it to Brennan's office and putting the flowers in it. Smiling, she walked back to her office and sat down at her desk to start the day's work.

Meanwhile, Seeley Booth was pacing his office at the FBI. He wondered if she had gotten the flowers yet. Today he was going to tell her how he felt. He just had to know if she felt the same way about him. 'But what if she doesn't' his mind kept bugging him. Booth sighed and sat down. He had another gift and would take it to her later today. After Angela called and told him what to get. He had the afternoon off after convincing Cullen to give it to him.

Back at the lab, Temperance was just finishing her examination of the skeleton. Carefully she put the bones back in the box and stored it away. She picked up her notes and walked back to her office. Noticing that the flowers were now in a vase she sat down at her desk and pulled up a new file to put her findings in. Since it was going into the museum she had to do an extra long and well thought out report. It was already 10:45, and she was to meet Angela for lunch in an hour.

An hour later, Angela grabbed her coat and purse and walked out of her office and down the hall towards Brennan's office. She walked in and grabbed her friend's coast and purse. "Come on" she said prying her friend away. Brennan sighed and saved her work knowing that it was no use arguing. She put her cost on and the two walked out of her office. Brennan gave a look at the flowers before leaving. They walked out of the building and got into Angela's car. Angela started the car and set off for the diner.

When they reached the diner they got a booth and each ordered a burger and some fried to share. "So sweetie, why do you think your hot partner sent you flowers on Valentine's Day?" Brennan rolled her eyes for the second time that day and thought 'here we go again' before focusing her attention back to the person sitting across from her. "Ange, I already told you so top asking. Booth is just my friend, nothing more. Besides he probably just felt sorry for me since I can never keep a relationship." Now it was Angela's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever Bren, but even though you don't realize it, everyone else does. You two make the perfect couple." Angela said before starting to eat her burger. "Just drop it Ange" Brennan said before starting to eat her burger too. They finished their meal a little later and left the diner. Angela still had one place to take her friend. Once they were in the car she started it up and drove the opposite way they had come.

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked as she realized they were not heading back towards the Jeffersonian. "The mall" Angela stated. "What makes you think you can just drag me anywhere you want?" Brennan asked. Angela just shrugged and continued staring at the road. Brennan sighed and leaned her head against the window. They droved the short distance to the mall in silence. Once they arrived they walked in and went into a jewelry store. Brennan walked around looking with Angela following her.

Brennan liked everything, although she did have a favorite. A silver heart locket. Her mom had given her one similar to this one when she was a kid. Soon after though, it had been broken by her brother. The memory made her smile. Angela was behind her and noticed the reaction to the necklace. She would call Booth later and tell him this is what he should get. They walked through a few more store browsing and then left.

They arrived back at the Jeffersonian about 10 minutes later and both went to their offices. Brennan sat back down at her desk and started to work on the rest of her report. Angela sat down at her desk and to her cell phone from its spot in her purse. She dialed Booth's number and it began to ring. It rang a few times before she got any response.

Booth heard his phone ringing and flipped it open. "Booth" he answered. "Hey Booth, its Angela." She said into her phone. "Hey, so what did you find out?" he asked her. He had asked her yesterday if she could get Brennan to the mall and find out what she liked. "Well she like a lot of it but she seemed to really like this silver heart locket." Angela said. "Thanks a lot Angela" Booth said before flipping his phone shut. He checked the time and seeing that it was now past 1 o'clock he was free to leave.

Booth walked out of the FBI building and outside to the parking lot. He was met with the feel of the cool crisp February air. He got into his SUV and headed for the mall. Once he got there he walked into the mall and into the jewelry store that Angela and Brennan had been at. He found the necklace and then told the person at the counter that he wanted to buy it. The lady nodded and went to get the necklace.

The woman came back with it and put it into a box. Booth handed her his credit card. She scanned it and then gave the credit card and box to him. "Have a nice day" she added. Booth simply nodded and walked back outside of the store and out of the mall. He placed the box in his coat pocket and got back into his SUV. He now drove to the Jeffersonian and parked his car. He got out, walked inside, and towards Brennan's office.

Brennan was seated at her computer when she felt his presence at her door. She was so used to him coming now that she knew almost instantly when he was there. She looked up as he entered. "Hey Bones!" he said, standing in front of her desk. "Hey" she said smiling and then looking back at her computer. She started typing again and he just watched her. Finally she looked up at him again and said "Is there something you came for? Or are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Hey! Is that any way to treat someone who bought you flowers?" he asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes and he smirked. "Seriously though Bones, did you like them?" Booth asked. "Yes Booth, I did." Brennan replied. 'Good' Booth thought to himself. "So do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked her, hoping the answer would be no. He was rewarded with her simple "no." "Well then would you like to come to dinner with me?" he asked hopefully. 'It couldn't hurt' she thought before replying. "I am busy but I guess I can leave a little early."

"Great!" Booth said clapping his hands together "I'll pick you up at 6:30 at your place." He said before walking out of her office and almost colliding with Angela. "You wouldn't happen to have been listening in on us now would you?" Booth asked smiling at her. Angela only smiled and walked into Brennan's office. "So sweetie, hot date with Booth?" She said walking in and plopping herself down on her friend's couch.

"Ange" Brennan started, not really in the mood for Angela's bugging. "Whatever Bren" Angela said cutting Brennan off "but I'm picking out your outfit and doing your hair and make-up. We're leaving at 5:45." With that being said she got up and walked out the door and back to her office. She was determined to get Booth and Brennan together and was glad that Booth had finally decided to act on his feelings. She smiled to herself and walked back into her own office.

So that was how Brennan found herself a few hours later. She was sitting on her bed while Angela rummaged through her closet. "Here go put these on" Angela then said, handing her the clothes. Brennan walked into her bathroom and changed into the clothes. Angela had selected a pair of dark jeans and a dark green, v-neck sweater. She walked back out of the bathroom and back into her room. She was greeted by the sound of Angela's squealing.

"You look great Bren! Time for your hair!" Angela said. Brennan sat down and Angela began working on her hair. She was curling it just a little tighter than it already was. When she was done with that, she did Brennan's make-up. Not too much though. "You look really good sweetie" Angela said as she finished. Brennan looked at herself in the mirror. 'I actually do look pretty good' she thought to herself. "Booth will be here in five minutes" she said looking at her watch.

Booth stood in front of Brennan's door. He knocked twice and waited for her to open it. He didn't have to wait long. He heard her unlock it and then he was face to face with his partner. 'She looks really good' he thought. Meanwhile Brennan was thinking the same thing about him. "So, ready to go?" Booth asked her. She nodded and grabbed her coat and purse. They walked out of the building and to Booth's SUV. He held the car door for her. She just rolled her eye and got in, muttering something about 'alpha male tendencies.'

Booth just shook his head, closed the door, and walked around to his door and got in. He started the SUV and headed for the restaurant. "So what's with all of this Booth? First the flowers and now dinner?" Brennan questioned. "I just wanted to let you know how appreciative I am of you" Booth replied. Brennan smiled "Well it's really nice of you." "No problem" he said. The rest of the ride to the restaurant was in comfortable silence. Once they got there they walked in and were relieved with the heat the restaurant offered.

"Hello. How many?" the lady at the door asked. "Two" Booth replied. "Name?" the lady asked this time. "Booth." he said. "Right this way." Booth and Brennan followed her to their table and sat down. "Your server will be right with you" she said before walking away. A few minutes later another woman came and took their food and drink orders. Their waitress brought them their drinks and said that the food would be out shortly. Brennan took a sip of her drink and found Booth starring at her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing Bones" Booth assured her. 'Now or never' he thought. He brought his hand out of his pocket holding the black box. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he said handing it to her. Brennan looked at him, clearly shocked. Then she opened the box and was met with the sight of the heart locket. "Wow" she said looking up at him. "Thank you so much Booth!" "You're welcome Temperance" Booth said. Brennan smiled and looked back down at the necklace. She took it out of the box, undid the clasp, and put it around her neck.

Booth smiled and watched as she put it on. She seemed to really like it. Brennan looked back at him and met his gaze. They were then interrupted by the arriving of their food. They ate in silence, neither really knowing what to say right now. When they were finished, Booth paid the bill, although not without protesting from Brennan. He led her out to the SUV and they both got it. They set off for Brennan's apartment. "Really thank you so much for everything. It really means a lot to me" Brennan said as they pulled up to her apartment building.

"You're welcome" Booth said. They climbed out and he walked her inside the building. They reached her door and she started to unlock it. 'Come on, you can do it' Booth thought. With that thought clarified he grabbed Brennan's arm and spun her around, canceling out anything she had been going to say with his lips pressed to hers. She responded almost instantly. Finally they pulled away.

"Booth" Brennan started. "No Bones, you can't tell me you don't feel the same way. You are a very special person to me. My partner, my friend, and to me, something much more. I want to be able to protect you and know that you are mine" Booth finished his ramblings and was surprised at what she did now. Kiss him back. Then she pulled away and stared back at him. "Well I feel the same way, but we can't. We're partners, we wouldn't be able to work together anymore" she reasoned.

"Yes we will, don't worry about that right now anyway" Booth replied. "Come on, lets go inside" he said. Brennan nodded and followed him into her apartment. Booth noticed she got a TV. "Bones! You got a TV!" he asked the tension now forgotten. "Yeah, we can watch a movie if you want" she replied. "Sure" Booth said and they sat down on her couch to watch a movie. They selected the only good thing that was on, a sappy romance. Brennan leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. Booth wrapped his arms protectively around her. By the end of the movie they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
